Reunión Estudiantil
by Lolipop91
Summary: ¡¡CAP. 3 LISTOO! ¿Es posible que un baile DESPIERTE sentimientos y emociones de años anteriores? Pues Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta que sí. Pero ¿son sentimientos de amistad o... algo más que eso? [HHR]
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Holaaaaaa ¿cómo están? Je, je, aquí les atraigo a todos los fanáticos de la pareja HARRY Y HERMIONE este ff. ¡Espero que sea de vuestro agrado! XD **

Capítulo I:

_Tarjeta de invitación. _

Hermione estaba mirando la televisión en su departamento muggle, muy aburridísima. Cambiaba los canales casi por obligación que por necesidad. No tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Bostezó largamente. Tenía mucho sueño, y es que la noche anterior había regresado muy tarde a casa. La chica sonrió al recordar eso.

El día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de su novio, Derek Johanssen, quien cumplía veintiséis años.

Hermione suspiró al recordarlo. Lo amaba tanto ¡y solo llevaban cinco meses y medio de novios! Para ella, eso era muy poco tiempo para determinar sus sentimientos, pero estaba segura que lo que sentía hacia él era amor verdadero. Y eso que pocas veces se había enamorado...

De pronto, un ruido extraño la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Miró hacia una ventana y vio a una lechuza tratando de entrar. Hermione se puso de pie y le abrió. El animal le dejó la carta sobre una pequeña mesita y se marchó de ahí, batiendo fuertemente sus alas. La chica, algo sorprendida porque no esperaba carta de nadie, la tomó y al mirar la cubierta de ésta, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; por mucho tiempo que hubiese transcurrido, nunca olvidaría aquel sello en forma de escudo de su colegio Hogwarts. ¿Pero por qué le enviaban a ella una carta? Hacía seis años que se había graduado, con honores, de aquella escuela de magia y no sabía el por qué ahora le enviaban una carta como en los años de estudiante.

Picada por la curiosidad, dejó de hacerse preguntas y abrió el sobre. Sacó un pergamino que contenía un mensaje breve. Con el ceño algo fruncido, comenzó a leer con rapidez:

_Estimada Srta. Granger: _

_Estamos orgullosos de tener el honor de invitarla a la reunión que se realizará en su ex colegio Hogwarts el día 10 de agosto a las 21 hrs. _

_Se tratará de una Fiesta de Reencuentro con antiguos compañeros de clase, grado y casa. _

_Esperando su participación en esta velada,_

_ Se despide atentamente de UD. _

_ Director Albus Dumbledore y cuerpo de profesores. _

_PD: Se requiere vestimenta formal y, por supuesto, no habrá problema de que acuda acompañada de alguien más, siempre y cuando sea mago o bruja. _

Hermione volvió a releer la carta. ¿Fiesta de Reencuentro? O sea... ¡eso significaba que volvería ver a sus compañeros del colegio! Hacía tanto que no veía a nadie de ellos... bueno, a Ron lo veía casi a diario, pero él era una excepción. Intempestivamente, recordó a Harry. Con él, las cosas ya no eran igual. Mejor dicho, las cosas nunca fueron como antes desde su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts. En ese año, Voldemort estaba más malvado, peligroso y cruel que nunca, y por lo mismo, Harry cada vez se sentía más presionado, preocupado y por qué no decirlo, más huraño y arisco. Todos quiénes lo conocían bien, sabían y comprendían su estado; o él acababa con el mago más tenebroso, o moría a manos de éste. ¡Ella también lo entendía! ¡Sabía que Harry, que su mejor amigo tenía una gran, terrible y pesada carga sobre los hombros! ¡Innumerables veces había tratado de alivianarle el peso de aquel horrible destino, pero Harry nunca lo permitió! Incluso, comenzaba a tratarla de manera diferente... no le hablaba tanto como antes, más bien, su comportamiento hacia ella era casi de total indiferencia.

Hermione, al principio, se consoló a si misma, pensando que quizá Harry actuase así porque no quería que ella fuese herida o que algo malo le ocurriese, pero él cada vez más la trataba peor. Las veces en que ella intentaba hablarle, él comenzaba a gritarle ¡incluso llegó hasta insultarla! Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Desde ese momento, Hermione ya nunca más fue la misma con él. Aunque días después Harry le pidió disculpas (casi de rodillas), y ella lo hubiese perdonado, la relación de amistad entre ambos nunca se intensificó, al contrario, cada vez más se debilitaba, y cuando Harry salió victorioso de la batalla final con el Innombrable, la amistad que habían mantenido, se había reducido a rescoldos de cortesía. Ni él ni ella volvieron a platicar como años anteriores, y cuando salieron de Hogwarts, se abrazaron como dos personas casi desconocidas y cada uno se fue por su propio camino.

Hermione fue la que había sufrido más con todo aquello, porque aunque había demorado en notarlo, ella lo amaba. Bueno, eso pensó hasta que conoció a Derek y ahí si que se dio cuenta de lo que era estar verdaderamente enamorada. De todas formas, Harry nunca le habría correspondido... ¡si apenas se hablaban!

Actualmente, Hermione no había hablado nunca más con Harry. No sabía nada de él, solo lo que leía en los diarios le informaban cosas sobre la persona quien había sido su mejor amigo (éste aún seguía siendo tan famosos como antes).

Y ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad de volver a verlo, no quería tomarla. Sin saber por qué, se sintió nerviosa al imaginar que volvería a tenerlo frente a frente, pues recordaría al instante que ella había estado... bueno, que ella había sentido algo más que amistad hacia él...

Pero nó, ¡tenía que ir! ¡ella no era ninguna cobarde! Por el contrario, le gustaban los retos, y si se sentía mal, Derek estaría apoyándola. De seguro que él aceptaría de buena manera acompañarla a la reunión...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello azabache y desordenado. ¿Una fiesta de Reencuentro? No le agradaba mucho la idea. No quería revolver el pasado. Para él todo eso había pasado y quería dejarlo en el olvido. Pero mirándolo de otro punto de vista... podría llevar a Ginny, ella de seguro que aceptaría ir con él y lo pasarían bien. Volvería a ver a sus queridos compañeros de colegio, quienes lo habían apoyado incondicionalmente en la época de su vida más difícil. De pronto, se le revolvió el estómago al darse cuenta que "ella" de seguro también asistiría a la fiesta. Suspiró preocupado, a la vez que se sentaba pesadamente en un mullido sillón. No sabía si quería verla... sin embargo, la extrañaba tanto. Añoraba desesperadamente oír su voz, ver aquel cabello castaño y esos ojos color miel... ¡Merlín! ¿por qué había sido tan imbécil? ¿por qué la había alejado de su lado? Y es que se había dado cuenta tan tarde... ¡pero es que en esos años él casi no tenía tiempo para pensar en sus sentimientos y en lo que le sucedía con las chicas! Sólo en su cabeza estaba Lord Voldemort, y diversos planes para derrotarlo. Y lo había logrado, claro, pero cuando había puesto sobre el tapete sus diversos sentimientos, se había dado cuenta de la verdad; le gustaba su mejor amiga. ¿Pero el querer estar con ella para siempre, ayudarla en todo, amarla, hacerla suya, tener una familia con la chica era sólo "gustar"? Nó, quizás la amaba... pero ya no valía la pena cavilar en eso... Ya era tarde. No se dirigían la palabra, y en las escasas veces que lo hacían, era para cosas irrelevantes o simples gestos de fría cortesía.

Pero ahora, estaba de nuevo con Ginny, y la quería mucho... demasiado. Estaba enamorado de ella, completamente. Después que habían pasado años, Harry pensaba que lo que había sentido por Hermione había sido causa de las hormonas que a esa edad se encontraban muy alborotadas, pues claro, su ex mejor amiga se había convertido en una mujer atractiva.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El día de la esperada reunión llegó muy rápido tanto para Harry como para Hermione. Ambos irían acompañados por sus parejas, pero no sabían por qué, sentían un nerviosismo tan grande para solo ver a sus compañeros de hace años.

-Hermione, cálmate –le dijo Derek, tomando la mano de su novia, quien llegaba a temblar ligeramente- son sólo tus compañeros de colegio, amor, no son la realeza.-Bromeó.

-Sí, es verdad. No sé que me sucede.-Respondió ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Hermione se sintió orgullosa de llevar como compañía, a tan estupendo ejemplar de hombre. Y no es que ella le importara llegar con o sin compañía, pero sentía una gran seguridad estar con él y por qué no decir, presumirlo ante sus compañeras de colegio, que de seguro creerían que se había convertido en una mujer amargada y solterona.

Antes de entrar al Gran Salón, Hermione le dio un dulce beso en los labios a Derek, así quizá eso la calmara. ¡Cómo le encantaba besarlo! ¡Todo en él le gustaba! Aquellos ojos azules, ese cabello oscuro y suave, su altura y gallardía... Éste la tomó ligeramente por la cintura, y entraron juntos al gigantesco lugar en el cual, años atrás, Hermione había desayunado, almorzado y cenado.

Al principio, algunos rostros se voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, y eso hizo que Hermione se sintiera algo insegura por su vestido. Pese a que acostumbraba a vestir elegantemente para esas ocasiones, uno de sus terribles temores era tropezar y caerse al suelo, siendo el centro de burlas y risas de los demás. Pero al sentir el ligero apretón de la mano de su novio sobre su cintura, recuperó la seguridad que la había abandonado y esbozando una franca sonrisa, comenzó a saludar amigablemente a quienes se acercaban a ella.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry se quedó brevemente boquiabierto. Dios... había llegado, ella. Antes que Hermione hiciese acto de presencia, él había estado platicando divertidamente con Seamus, Dean y Neville. Cada uno contaba lo que había pasado con sus vidas después de Hogwarts, y Harry los escuchaba muy interesado... hasta que las puertas del Gran Salón se habían abierto. Sin querer, se había quedado mirándola anonadado por largos segundos.

-Vaya, ¿la que acaba de llegar es Hermione?

La pregunta de Neville, hizo a Harry desviar la mirada.

-Si.-Contestó, tratando de mostrar una indiferencia que no sentía.

-Pues... –Seamus, balbuceó un poco- está... está muy... muy cambiada.

Harry le encontró razón. ¡Merlín, si en los años de estudiante había comenzado a convertirse en una chica guapa, ahora estaba en todo su esplendor!

-Querrás decir que está como quiere.-Corroboró Dean, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Eso no le causó gracia, al contrario que a Seamus y Neville quienes habían reído. En realidad, Harry se dio cuenta que no le había gustado la forma en que su compañero se había referido a Hermione, sus palabras habían insinuado que estaba perfecta para...

¿Pero acaso no era así?, se encontró regañándose el mismo. Sin poder evitarlo, recorrió completamente el cuerpo de la chica, y lo saboreó a lo lejos. ¡Cielos, lo que Dean había dicho era verdad! Volvió a observarla de pies a cabeza, y cada vez más se daba cuenta que era perfecta... De pronto, un pensamiento que nunca antes había llegado a la cabeza de Harry, se hizo presente: ¡quería, necesitaba hacerla suya! Inmediatamente, se espantó de aquella cavilación. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¡Él nunca se había encontrado pensando así sobre... bueno, sobre ella quien había sido su mejor amiga! Pero no podía evadir eso, era lo que deseaba. ¡Aunque estaba mal! ¡Él tenía novia, y Ginny lo satisfacía en todos los sentidos! Era buen amante, buena novia y podía seguir enumerando sus virtudes pero... Harry cayó en la cuenta que nunca consideraría a la pelirroja como la amiga que alguna vez había sido Hermione para él... y eso marcaba la diferencia. Y eso, también, quería decir que... ¿qué aún sentía "cosas" hacia su ex mejor amiga?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**N/A: ¿YYYYYYYYYY? ¿qué tal? Ojalá que les haya gustado. A mi sinceramente, me pareció que me quedó bien este capítulo, pero bueno, ustedes son los lectores así que espero sus opiniones. **

**Como ya saben que amo la pareja H/Hr, desearía que se dieran una vuelta por mi otro ff de esta pareja, se llama: "Harry Potter y el Crepúsculo de los Sueños" Hace unos días subí el tercer capítulo y cada vez más se irá poniendo bueno, se los juro. **

**Ok. Espero sus reviews ¡no les tomará más de unos minutos en caso de que sean muuuy expresivos! )**


	2. Chapter 2: Sentimientos Ambiguos

N/A: ¡HOLAAAA! Discúlpenme por favor por el atraso de este capítulo ¿si?. Es que he tenido que actualizar mi otro ff H/Hr y se me ha hecho muy difícil porque aunque tengo capítulos avanzados, los he reescrito para mejorarlos... En fin, aquí les traje la continuación y ojalá les entretenga y guste:

Capítulo II:

_Sentimientos ambiguos. _

Harry volvió a atisbar a la recién llegada. Y luego su vista se posó en su pareja. ¿Quién era ese tipo?, se preguntó, molesto al ver que éste tenía una mano puesta en la cintura de la chica. Espera, ¿no estarás celoso, verdad?, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Él negó con la cabeza. ¡Amaba locamente a Ginny, era inverosímil que le gustase Hermione!

Seguro de que no sentía nada más que afecto fraternal hacia su ex mejor amiga, decidió ir a saludarla.

Hermione ya se sentía mucho más relajada. Y es que estar con Derek le producía una inmensa seguridad, que ni las insolentes y envidiosas miradas que le dirigían Parvati y Lavander le importaban ni en lo más mínimo. De pronto, sintió una fuerte presencia varonil tras suyo, y se volteó rápidamente.

Pasaron largos segundos para que Hermione reaccionase, y cuando lo hizo, trató de disimular lo turbada que se sentía.

-¡Ha-Harry!.-Exclamó, asombrada.

Él le sonrió profundamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abrazaron como viejos amigos olvidándose de que años atrás había dejado de ser los mejores amigos. Nada importaba en ese momento, nada, sólo la presencia del otro...

-¡Oh, Harry, me alegro mucho verte de nuevo!.-Le susurró la chica, abrazando por el cuello al aludido.

-Lo-lo mismo digo, Hermione. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.-Aquellas palabras salieron solas de la boca de Harry que hasta éste se sorprendió. Aún así, no quería soltarla. ¡Merlín, no recordaba que los abrazos con Hermione eran tan efusivos! Al ser un poco más alto que ella, podía oler su cabello y perderse en los recuerdos...

-Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo. ¡Me da tanto gusto volver a verte!.-Continuó diciendo ella, muy emocionada. Cerró los ojos para evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, y apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Él la estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos, acariciando levemente su espalda y cintura.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero tuvieron que separarse al darse cuenta que no eran los únicos en el lugar.

Algo sonrojados, se soltaron, pero aún esbozando una sonrisa.

-Es-estás guapísima, Hermione.-Tartamudeó él, nervioso. ¿Pero por qué se ponía así? ¡Era ella, la que había sido su mejor amiga durante años! ¡Era realmente ridículo sentirte incómodo por decirle que se veía guapa!

-Gracias... –sonrió aún más- tú... también... estás magnífico.

Harry asintió, agradecido por el cumplido. Luego miró al acompañante de ella, curioso por saber quién era, y Hermione, como si le hubiese leído la mente, hizo las presentaciones.

-Eh... –se aclaró la garganta-, Harry, él es Derek Johanssen... mi novio. Y Derek, él es Harry...

-Harry Potter, lo sé.-Completó su novio, con media sonrisa.

-Sí, un muy buen amigo mío de años.-Terminó ella, algo inquieta.

Harry, muy renuente, se dio la mano con el otro joven. ¡Claro, porqué no lo supo antes! Era obvio que ella ya tenía novio... ¡Al igual que él! ¡Él tenía a Ginny! No tenía porqué sentirse como se sentía, porque tenía a una grandiosa mujer como novia...

-¿Así que fuiste compañero de Hermione acá en Hogwarts?.-Inquirió Derek, mientras se acercaba cariñosamente a la chica, y la tomaba por la cintura nuevamente.

-S-sí... –trató de ignorar aquel gesto de cariño- siete años para ser específicos. Y ninguno de ellos los he olvidado... –Reconoció, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos color miel.

-Tampoco yo. Creo que esos años fueron memorables... –sonrió Hermione-, debo reconocer que extraño esas aventuras...

Harry rió al oír eso. Era irónico escucharlo de ella, cuando la chica era la que ponía los límites y en la que casi nunca estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacían cuando se trataba de romper las reglas del colegio.

-¿Hermione?

De pronto, alguien los interrumpió.

-¿Ginny? –preguntó ahora ella- ¡hola! ¿cómo estás amiga?.-Se abrazó con la pelirroja, y luego se soltaron, a la vez que la Weasley decía:

-¡Pero mírate, estás muy cambiada! –exclamó, perpleja- ¡estás lindísima!

-¡También tú! ¿Sigues conquistando a tantos chicos como antes?.-Bromeó Hermione, contenta.

-Mmm... no ya no –le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Harry-, ahora tengo novio...

-¿Así? ¿No es Dean Thomas, cierto?

-¡No, eso ya pasó! Ahora soy la novia de Harry... nuevamente.

Hermione sintió algo en su interior. Indescriptible y confuso. Miró a la pelirroja y luego a su amigo y trató de sonreír, lo más que pudo. No... no se había esperado eso... Pero a ella no debía importarle ¿o sí? Bueno, siempre le había importado Harry, pero nunca como para entrometerse en la relación con sus novias y... ¿pero por qué hablaba de "entrometerse"? ¡Estaba demente!

-Me... alegro mucho. ¡Los felicito!.-Simuló estar feliz por ellos, aunque en verdad no fuera tanto así.

-¡Gracias! –la chica abrazó a Harry y éste posó su mano sobre su hombro- ¿y tú? ¿estás con alguien o... ?

-Si, verás... te presento a Derek, mi novio. Derek, ella es Ginny, una amiga también de hace años.-Éste le tendió la mano a la pelirroja y luego la besó brevemente en la mejilla.

-¡Pero qué guapo es tu novio! –espetó Ginny, con su típico tono coqueto, sin importarle que Harry escuchar su comentario- ¿y desde cuándo que están juntos?.-Inquirió, muy interesada.

-Hace cinco meses y medio para ser exacta.-Dijo Hermione riendo.

A Harry le fascinó volver a oír aquella risa tan melodiosa. Era increíble que hubiesen transcurrido seis años completos sin escuchar aquel bálsamo para sus oídos.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?.-Inquirió una interesada pelirroja.

-Fue muy divertido, a decir verdad.-Respondió esta vez el novio de la chica.

-¡Pues cuéntennos!.-Insistió Harry, simulando una abierta sonrisa. Sonrisa, que él no sabía que a Hermione le causaba estragos en su interior.

-Bien... –la chica miró cariñosamente a su novio, y haciendo memoria, relató:- todo ocurrió cuando estaba de compras, iba con amiga...

-Que de por cierto es muy guapa.-Bromeó de repente, Derek, guiñando un ojo.

Ginny y Hermione rieron y esta última le dio un ligero codazo a su novio. Harry, por su parte, sólo se limitó a sonreír, rogando para que no se viera cínico.

-Como es lógico, yo iba abarrotada con todas mis compras e intempestivamente aparece un atractivo hombre –le dirigió una mirada cariñosa a su acompañante- que me empuja, supongo que sin querer, -dijo esto y sonrió- provocando que todas mis cosas cayeran desperdigadas por el suelo...

-Y como soy un caballero, te ayudé a recogerlas todas, y me alegro de haberlo hecho porque vi que compraste varias prendas de vestir muy interesantes... –Espetó Derek, sin despegar la vista de la chica que tenía abrazada. Ésta al oír aquello se sonrojó y muy avergonzada, se dirigió a Ginny y a Harry:

-Ignoren eso, por favor.-Pidió. Ginny soltó unas carcajadas pero Harry esta vez no pudo ni sonreír. En verdad ese comentario no le había causado ni pizca de gracia. Había que ser un grandísimo tonto para no darse cuenta de la intimidad que ese tal "Derek" había pronunciado sobre las compras de Hermione. Ya se imaginaba que lo que había visto debió haber sido... prendas íntimas. Algo en su estómago, un sentimiento muy parecido a los celos, comenzó a resurgir en su interior al imaginar que el novio de Hermione ya la había visto con aquellas prendas, sin mencionar que, a lo mejor, él mismo se había encargado de quietárselas en una noche de pasión.

Volvió a la realidad. No tenía porqué comenzar a cavilar en tales hechos ¡a él no le incumbían! ¡y punto!

-¿Y luego qué sucedió? ¿se enamoraron a primera vista?

-No –respondió tajantemente Hermione-, digo... –rió algo nerviosa al percibir que su novio la observaba medio sorprendido- no creo que haya sido a primera vista porque aunque Derek se haya disculpado y todo eso, ¡tenía un aire tan arrogante!

-¡Eso no es verdad!.-Se defendió al instante el aludido, pero no parecía molesto.

-¿Ah no? –Hermione se separó de él y se cruzó de brazos- ¡me miraste de una manera como si debiera besar el suelo por el cual pasabas! –ahora miró a sus amigos-, y lo digo en serio, sino tuviese aquellos ojazos, estoy segura que podría confundirlo hasta con Draco Malfoy.-Replicó.

-Estás en un error, cariño –Harry desvió la mirada al ver cómo Derek volvía a abrazar a la chica, e ignoró, también, la forma en como la había llamado-, yo no te miré de la forma en que dices, sino que simplemente quedé... como decirlo, apabullado, contigo. ¡Dios, si eres una mujer espectacular!.-Como si no pudiese resistirlo más, besó a Hermione en los labios, aunque para la fortuna de Harry, fue brevemente.

-Y... ¡así nos conocimos! Después me invitó a comer y comenzamos a conocernos más.-Terminó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry trató de no poner a trabajar su imaginación con las imágenes de cómo fueron ella y Derek conociéndose más.

-¡Pues buenísima la historia! ¡es como de telenovela! ¿no lo crees Harry?.-Preguntó Ginny, mientras se alejaba un poco del chico para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Si, llega a ser 'irreal'.-Comentó, intentando no sonar irónico.

Pasaron varias horas para que Harry volviese a hablar con Hermione. Y es que después de la plática que habían tenido, Ginny le insistió en que bailaran las nuevas canciones de "Las Brujas de Macbeth" así que Harry, disculpándose por no continuar con la conversación, se dirigió junto a su novia al centro del Salón, el cual se estaba llenando ya de parejas.

Él no supo cuantas canciones o cuantos minutos estuvo bailando, y como no quería continuar haciéndolo, (desconocía él mismo el motivo) le dijo a la pelirroja que estaba sediento y que iría en busca de ponche. Ella negó ante el ofrecimiento de Harry sobre aquel líquido, y le dijo que no había problema si no quería continuar baliando ya que ella seguiría haciéndolo aunque fuese con otro chico. Últimamente le parecía que la hermana de su mejor amigo trataba de ponerlo celoso, y él se daba cuenta que no le afectaba tanto como creía.

Mientras se dirigía a servirse algo para beber, cayó en la cuenta de que no sentía nada de celos al saber que Ginny podría estar bailando con otro hombre que no fuera él. Cuando vio como ella bailaba estrechamente con otra persona, que resultó ser Dean, no le provocó ningún sentimiento, en comparación con lo que había sentido al ver como el novio de Hermione la abrazaba. Eso, sin duda alguna, era una mala señal. Sentía celos por el novio de su ex mejor amiga que por el ex novio de su novia. Era complicado.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso con ponche y fijó su vista en _ella_. Era como si Hermione lo hubiese estado llamando mentalmente, pues resultó que la chica justo en ese momento lo estaba observando. Se sonrieron, y Harry decidió acercarse.

-Hola –la saludó-, ¿y Derek?.-Trató de que su voz no demostrara lo mal que le caía ese nombre.

-Fue a buscarme algo para beber –respondió, mientras miraba a las personas bailar lentamente-, lástima que a él no le guste mucho.-Suspiró refiriéndose al baile.

Esa oportunidad no volvería a presentársele jamás en la vida, pensó Harry. Era la ocasión, sí, tenía y quería bailar con ella así que... ¿qué pasaría si se lo pedía? No era culpa de ella que a su _noviecito _no le gustara bailar, pero, aunque él tampoco se consideraba un fanático en aquellos temas, prevalecía las ganas de tener a Hermione para él, aunque fuese por unos minutos.

Pero justo en el momento cuando se lo iba a pedir, llegó el joven con dos vasos y sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal?.-Dijo en forma de saludo amistoso.

-Hermione me decía que no te gusta bailar.-Dijo en tono brusco, Harry.

-Así es, aunque algunas veces lo hago pero solo por ella.-Le contestó mientras le pasaba un vaso a su novia. Ésta asintió, apoyando lo que había dicho.

-¿Y no te importaría que la sacara a bailar? –le preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta alguna de él, se dirigió a Hermione- bella dama, ¿le apetecería bailar conmigo?.-Le tendió una mano, haciendo una solemne reverencia.

La chica rió, y aceptó.

-¿No te molesta verdad?.-Inquirió mientras le devolvía el vaso a Derek, quien negó con la cabeza aún con la sonrisa en los labios. Harry, si no hubiese sido por la felicidad que lo embargaba al saber que bailaría con Hermione, de seguro que habría golpeado a Derek para sacarle aquella sonrisa de la cara. ¿Seguiría sonriendo si él se atrevía a besar a Hermione en los labios?, pensó malévolamente. Pero se deshizo de esa loca idea al instante. Era inverosímil eso, él tenía una novia que lo satisfacía en todo, y no podía quejarse. Aunque ahora que la joven de cabello castaño había regresado y vuelto a entrar a su vida, sentía hacia Ginny algo no muy profundo. Como si no se tratase de amor. Quizá se estuviese sugestionando, trató de convencerse, pues él antes de llegar al colegio había sopesado la idea de que al ver a su ex mejor amiga tal vez volverían los sentimientos que había sentido hacia ella en los tiempos de estudiante. Sí, debe ser eso. Yo amo a Ginny, se dijo, llevamos años juntos, y nuestra relación se ha fortalecido.

Pero al llegar a la pista de baile y posar ambas manos en la cintura de Hermione, una repentina ola de inseguridad lo invadió. Variedad de sentimientos comenzaba a sentir al tener el cuerpo de ella casi pegado al suyo, todos placenteros y que no igualaban los que sentía por Ginny, sino que los superaba...

Suspiró hondamente, oliendo el exquisito aroma de ese cabello castaño que tanto había añorado durante años y comenzó a darse cuenta que la persona que había sido su mejor amiga en algún momento, despertaba en él, sensaciones que su novia nunca había podido provocar... nó tan fuertemente.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: Si ya leyeron y han llegado hasta acá, no les cuesta nada escribir lo que les pareció ¿cierto? No demorarán mucho, así que por lo menos piénselo ¿ok? Por cierto, ¡¡GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEW!! ESTOY CONTENTÍSIMA PORQUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

A Mire, Elma y florhp también les doy las gracias por sus críticas. Ojalá que para la otra dejen sus mail y así les responda mejor.

Saludos y besos!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Dos malditas palabras

**N/A: Perdonen por haber demorado tanto en actualizar este ff...  Pero aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo, esperando que aún tengan ganas de continuar leyendo...**

**Parece q estoy pasando por una "crisis existencial", por eso me he demorado tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo... y los de mis otros ff... no es muy fácil por la situación q estoy pasando. **

**Dejen review si quieren ¿okas?**

Capítulo III:

_Dos malditas palabras._

La canción que en ese momento estaban tocando _"Las Brujas de Macbeth"_ era un poco lenta, cosa que no ayudó en nada a Harry. ¿Tenía que haberla invitado a bailar _justo _cuando sonaba una canción al parecer romántica?, se regañó para sus adentros mientras se movía al compás de la música. La cercanía del cuerpo de Hermione con el suyo le dejaba al descubierto una inquietante verdad: sus sentimientos se encontraban divididos.

Volvió a respirar hondamente y nuevamente olió la embriagadora fragancia de ella. Sin poder contenerse, alzó una mano y acarició aquel cabello ondulado. Oyó que Hermione reía a la vez que le decía:

-Ya no está tan enmarañado como la última vez que lo viste ¿verdad?

Harry, inconscientemente, la apretó un poco contra su cuerpo al recordar lo doloroso que había sido el verla partir, el saber que quizás nunca más la podría ver. Pero ahora no era así, después de años, de largos años sin tenerla cerca, como un milagro, había regresado, y la tenía prácticamente en sus brazos.

-Tu cabello enmarañado a mi siempre me pareció... tierno.-Le murmuró al oído, aún sin apartar su mano.

La chica suspiró y sonrió levemente. Claro, pensó ella, si siempre me consideró su mejor amiga, cómo no lo iba a encontrar tierno . De seguro que sus gustos han cambiado y prefiere el cabello pelirrojo, continuó, sintiéndose desdichada. ¡Pero qué me interesa a mi lo que piense sobre mi cabello o que ahora le guste más el de Ginny! ¡Es su novia, es lógico que todo lo que ella tenga a él le atraiga! ¡Dios! ¿qué le ocurría?

Habían transcurrido años sin verlo, ¿y bastaba una noche para que renacieran sus sentimientos hacia él? ¡Era ridículo! De seguro que se sentía así por la emoción de volver a verlo... o sea, ¡él había sido su mejor amigo, cómo no extrañarlo! Sí... _había _sido su mejor amigo... ¿es que no volvería a serlo nunca... nunca jamás?

Cerró los ojos completamente sorprendida al darse cuenta que aquella idea la asustaba. Nó, ella no quería volver a perderlo... quizá ese fuese el momento para empezar todo de nuevo... comenzar de cero.

Pero primero, tenía que aclarar una gran duda.

-Mmm... ¿Harry?

-¿Si? ¿ocurre algo?

-Pues... es que quiero hacerte una pregunta... –Dijo ella, insegura y nerviosa.

-Hazla, no hay problema.-Le respondió él, mientras volvía a posar la mano en su cintura. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela del vestido y eso le hizo tragar saliva y comenzar a sentir un molesto calor. El único inconveniente que había, era que por lo visto, no podía contener sus emociones ante Hermione, caviló medio molesto consigo mismo.

-Bien... ok... aquí viene... –se aclaró un poco la garganta y sin querer apretó un poco los brazos que estaban apoyados alrededor del cuello de Harry- ¿recuerdas las cosas que me dijiste en séptimo curso? –se quedó en silencio un momento, vacilante, pero continuó- en realidad me lo gritaste aunque eso... eso no viene al caso –se apresuró a añadir-, pero... ¿en verdad pensabas así de mi? Digo... sé que luego te disculpaste pero eso muy bien podrías haberlo hecho porque te sentiste obligado y...

Harry, perplejo, paró de bailar y se quedaron quietos en la pista de baile. ¡Se sentía un imbécil! Aún se arrepentía de aquel horroroso día, nunca debió haberla tratado de esa forma pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido para que estuviese a salvo.

//////////FLASH BACK//////////

_-¿Harry? –Hermione se asomó por la puerta del cuarto de chicos y al verlo ahí, sentado sobre su cama, solo, decidió entrar- Harry, por favor, dime qué te ocurre... quizás pueda ayudarte..._

_-Déjame solo.-Atajó él, brusco y sin siquiera mirarla._

_-Pero... –suspiró- no ganas nada con todo esto, vamos, cuéntame, quiero escucharte..._

_-Si gano o nó algo, es problema mío Hermione... ahora vete.-Replicó cortante y aún sin mirarla a la cara._

_-Es que... dame una oportu..._

_-¡¡POR MERLÍN HERMIONE!! –le gritó Harry de pronto muy exasperado y poniéndose de pie- ¿¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES?? ¡¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE AQUÍ!!_

_-No... no... no tenías porqué gri... gritarme Harry... _

_-¡¡ENTONCES FUERA DE AQUÍ!!.-Rugió él, ignorando las lágrimas que se veían en los ojos de la chica._

_-Pero... por favor Harry ¡puedo ayudarte! ¿Cómo sabes si... ?_

_-¿ES QUE ACASO UNA COMPLETA HIJA DE MUGGLES NO PUEDE COMPRENDER LO QUE SIGNIFCA LA PALABRA FUERA? ¡QUE TE VAYAS DIJE! ¡NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE UNA PRESUNTUOSA COMO TÚ! ¡MUY BIEN MERECIDO TE TIENES TODOS LOS INSULTOS QUE MALFOY TE HA DICHO DURANTE AÑOS PORQUE AUNQUE YO TENGA UNA MADRE MUGGLE, MI PADRE ES MAGO, POR LO QUE ME SIENTO EN PLENO DERECHO DE GRITARTE QUE ERES UNA **SANGRE SUCIA **IMPERTINENTE! _

_Hermione se le quedó mirando unos segundos de una manera que Harry nunca olvidaría ni podría sacar de su mente. E intempestivamente la muchacha se fue de la habitación corriendo y cerrando con un fuerte portazo provocando en el interior de Harry un sentimiento de derrumbe total. _

_//////////FIN DE FLASH BACK//////////_

Harry recordó todo eso con mucho dolor. Fue la única manera que encontró para que la chica empezara a alejarse de él, y así ponerla a salvo de las garras de Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. ¡Y vaya que dio resultado! Claro que las consecuencias no fueron sólo buenas... sí, Hermione nunca fue herida, pero él nunca más pudo acercarse a ella como antes... la amistad entre ellos se había extinguido.

El problema es que aunque le había pedido disculpas, y Hermione las hubiese aceptó, ahora, seis años después de ese incidente, ella aún se veía insegura de la veracidad de su dispensación...

Había llegado el momento de explicarle todo. No quería que Hermione siguiese pensando que él creía que era... bueno, todas esas palabras que había le gritado...

-Hermione –tomó el rostro femenino en sus manos y la miró a los ojos-, Hermione –volvió a repetir, dándose cuenta de lo suave que sonaba su nombre-, todas esas cosas que te dije aquel día nunca, y escúchame bien, nunca fueron ciertas. ¿Sabes por qué las dije o grité más bien dicho? –ella negó con la cabeza- porque Voldemort estaba desesperado en ese entonces, cualquier cosa que yo considerara preciada podía ser una buena arma para él... él sabía ya mi debilidad... –hizo una breve pausa- las personas a las que más quiero y... podías correr peligro por lo que decidí alejarte de mi...

-¡Pero Harry! –exclamó la chica, totalmente asombrada- ¿cómo... ? pero... –se tapó la cara con las manos mientras continuaba negando con la cabeza, Harry la soltó- o sea que... ¿lo hiciste por mi? ¿fingiste estar furioso y... ?

-Bueno, debo reconocer que sí estaba furioso –confesó-, pero nunca sería capaz de decirte tales palabras... tú eras muy importante para mi, si te sucedía algo...

-¿_Era...?_.-Inquirió ella, observándolo por entre el espacio de sus dedos.

Él sonrió y le sacó ambas manos de la cara, sosteniéndolas firmemente entre las suyas:

-No.. aún es así... –sin soportarlo más, soltó- ¡nunca quise hacerte daño, te lo juro Hermione! Aún con todos estos años... jamás... jamás tu recuerdo me abandonó... me ha hecho muy feliz el volver a verte... –y renuente, agregó- mi querida_ mejor amiga... _

Hermione sintió que algo así como un balde con agua fría le caía en toda la cabeza. Por un momento había creído que Harry le diría que la quería, que la amaba ¡pero nó como a una amiga! Pero claro, tenía que agregar las dos palabras: "_mejor amiga"_.

Aún así, pese a todo eso, él había dicho que siempre pensó en ella y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz...

Se abrazaron y esta vez fue por mucho más tiempo. No querían separarse, ya no querían nunca más sentir la lejanía del otro... como amigos, sí, como amigos nunca volverían a separarse... _como amigos... _

Mientras terminaba aquel abrazo tan afectivo, una pareja que había estado bailando cerca de ellos, golpeó a Hermione por la espalda empujándola hacia Harry quien se anticipó a los hechos y la acogió en su torso mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los culpables.

-Oh... lo siento tanto... –Se escuchó una voz femenina bastante desagradable.

Hermione se irguió y altiva, se volteó para encarar a quien le hablaba.

-No te preocupes, Pansy, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente tan torpe...

El rostro de la aludida se crispó de rabia y cuando se iba a acercar a Hermione amenazadoramente, su pareja de baile la tomó por el brazo para detenerla.

-Por favor, Pansy, ¿vas a ponerte a discutir con una _sangre sucia_ aquí? –dijo un apuesto hombre alto y rubio- si lo haces mi querida amiga, caerás muy bajo...

Parkinson pareció pensarlo un momento y luego esbozó una sonrisa petulante mientras miraba desdeñosamente a Hermione de pies a cabeza.

-No busques problemas Malfoy, porque tenlo por seguro que los encontrarás... –Le advirtió Harry bastante molesto. ¿Es que nada había cambiado con ese imbécil? ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan arrogante? Simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Potter, Potter... –Draco negó con la cabeza- ¿cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo sin vernos...

-Afortunadamente.-Soltó él sin desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos grises y fríos.

-Sí, afortunadamente, veo que sigues igual... aún sufres de complejo de héroe ¿verdad? –posó su vista rápidamente en Hermione y luego volvió a centrarse en Harry- y aún sigues en compañía de personas tan... –Dejó la frase inconclusa deliberadamente. Sonrió petulante mientras nuevamente se fijaba en la chica castaña.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Harry vio como Malfoy, al igual como lo había hecho Pansy hace un instante, examinaba descaradamente a su amiga, aún con esa sonrisa que lo irritaba cada vez más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y decidido a detener esa osada observación, se acercó a Hermione a la vez que le preguntaba a Malfoy:

-¿Algo más imbécil?

-Tu sí que haz cambiado, Granger –replicó Draco, ignorando a Harry-, y vaya que lo haz hecho para bien...

La joven alzó amabas cejas en un gesto de escepticismo:

-Pues eso no te a importado ya que aún me llamas _sangre sucia_.

El rubio de ojos grises se acercó a ella lentamente, y para la sorpresa de Harry, Pansy y hasta para la misma Hermione, el chico alzo una mano y le tomó la barbilla suavemente mientras le decía:

-Que ahora te hayas convertido en una mujer... deseable, no significa que dejes de ser una simple hija de muggles, una _sangre sucia_.

La muchacha inmediatamente apartó esa mano de su rostro.

Harry, quien había estado apretando los puños para no descargar la rabia en Malfoy, no soportaría que ese idiota aún transcurridos seis años, continuase molestando e insultando a Hermione. En su momento, fue Ron el que la defendía generalmente de las agresiones que sufría por ese pedante, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Sin previo aviso, tomó a Malfoy de la camisa muy violentamente mientras lo amenazaba:

-¡No vuelvas a insultarla maldito hurón! ¡No vuelvas a tocarla porque te destrozaré! ¿me oyes?.-Sin embargo, Draco se pudo soltar de él y lo empujó con fuerza. Harry cayó al suelo. Rápidamente volvió a incorporarse.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas y se apuntaron mutuamente. Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio mientras observaban lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Yo hago lo que me de la gana, el hecho de que le diga la verdad a esa _sangre sucia _no tiene nada de malo!

-¡Expelliarmus!.-Gritó Harry desaforado.

-¡Impedimenta!.-Dijo Malfoy diestramente, obstaculizando el hechizo de su enemigo.

-¡Por Dios! ¡YA DETÉNGANSE, POR FAVOR! –haciéndose camino, la profesora McGonagall llegó hasta ellos- ¿qué ocurre? –al ver de quiénes se trataban, negó con la cabeza- ¿pero es que ustedes dos aún no maduran? ¿hasta cuándo piensan continuar con la contienda? ¡Quiero que se den la mano AHORA!

Harry, quien creía que había oído mal, miró a su antigua profesora de transformaciones, pero al ver cómo esta lo miraba, le quedó claro que no había escuchado mal.

-¿Y, qué esperan? ¡He dicho que se den la mano!

Con un gesto de desagrado total Harry y Malfoy bajaron sus varitas y se tendieron la mano por unos cortos segundos y luego se soltaron como si aquel contacto los hubiese quemado.

-Bien, ahora por el bien de todos, NO QUIERO MÁS ALBOROTO ¿me escucharon? Porque o si no, me veré obligada a correrlos de aquí.

Nadie de los presentes respondió pero asintieron con la cabeza.

Después de aquel incidente, la música volvió a sonar y todos continuaron bailando. Harry y Hermione, sin embargo, decidieron ir a sentarse.

-Gracias.-Le murmuró la chica cuando se dirigían a unas sillas.

-¿De qué? –Harry la miró sorprendido- hice lo que cualquier buen amigo hubiese hecho.

-Es que no sabía que... que aún me consideras tu amiga.-Respondió Hermione en voz baja.

-Mi _mejor_ _amiga_, Hermione –la corrigió sonriéndole-. Eso eres tú para mi, que no se te olvide jamás ¿ok?

Pero cuánto lamentaba que sólo fuese eso. Era una verdadera lástima que él tuviese novia, aunque por lo visto, los sentimientos hacia Ginny parecían haber cambiado... ¿o no? Ya no lo sabía. Y era una lástima también que ese tal Derek existiese en la vida de Hermione...

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, ya resignándose a escuchar para siempre de aquellos labios las dos malditas palabras: "_mejor amiga"_. Siempre Harry la consideraría así, pero eso no debería molestarle ¿verdad? Ella tenía a un hombre estupendo que la amaba, no podía dejar de amar a Derek por haberse reencontrado con el hombre que hace años había querido más que a su propia vida, nó podía dejar de amar a su novio por Harry, nó cuando éste tuviese como pareja a una de sus más queridas amigas...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? Tengan paciencia que ya se viene más escenas H/Hr... ¡como amo esta pareja! Je, je... en fin, recuerden q también tengo mi otro ff de esta pareja llamada "Harry Potter y el Crepúsculo de los Sueños" y ojalá q alguno de los q llegaron hasta acá, quieran leerlo... me harían muy feliz... **


End file.
